


Starships

by KirstieJ



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirstieJ/pseuds/KirstieJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU!<br/>Pearl, Lapis, Peridot, Amethyst, and Garnet are a spending a week on vacation at a resort. Garnet isn't too familiar with the group, so she sticks by Ame's side, for the most part. Pearl, Lapis, and Peri are tight from university, but Pearl knew Ame in highschool and felt she should be invited (and suggested she bring a friend).<br/>Their first real evening on resort, a very drunk Pearl wants to do nothing but dance and Garnet (despite not knowing her very well) feels protective of the girl. She can't keep her eye on her the entire time, though, and Pearl ends up in an interesting situation with someone Garnet thinks is bad news. Garnet has no problem swooping in, of course. </p><p>(May be continued but aaaah i'll see)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starships

"I should probably go and find Pearl, just to check on her," Amethyst stated, placing a hand on her hip. She brushed some of her hair out of her face, but it only fell back to cover one of her eyes again. She tilted her large sunhat back, not used to wearing something on her head. Garnet bought it for her, though, so she wanted to be a pal and put it to use.

"Which one was that again?" Garnet asked. She didn't know the crowd they were with all that well.

"Skinny, strawberry blonde one. Long nose."

"Ah. The 'hot one'."

Amethyst snorted, "If you think so, I guess."

"I didn't call her that."

"You literally just did."

"No, I mean, it was that guy. The guy who apparently got in for this year's Student's Union. Somethin' Dewey?"

"Ah, yeah. He did call her hot, didn't he? I dunno, I don't really see it," Amethyst shrugged her shoulders and sipped her unfortunately non-alcoholic drink.

It was summer, and they'd decided to take a trip together. 'They' being an interesting group of people all set to attend the same university in the coming fall, but not all entirely familiar with one another. Amethyst and Pearl knew each other from their home town and high school. It would be Amethyst's first year at university, but Pearl was going into her third. Garnet was working with Amethyst over the summer, and it had eventually come up that she was transferring to their university, also third year, and would be living on residence as well. So, Amethyst invited her along when Pearl started to come up with a plan. Of course, Pearl's best friend for the past two years, Lapis, was going. And, her university roommate, Peridot, had tagged along.

Pearl had grown up near the water, as had Amethyst, and Lapis. But, they still decided to go to a cheap beach resort, because what else could one do during summer vacation? It wouldn't be all spent on the beach. They put aside a couple days during their vacation to go to an amusement park, and a museum. But, today was designated to hanging around on the resort, getting to know the area inside. And (for everyone except Amethyst) drinking.

"She's your friend, you don't think she's pretty?" Garnet asked, taking a haul of her rum and coke.

"Eh. Sure, she's pretty, but I dunno about hot. And, I'm not even sure we'd call each other friends."

"Then why are we vacationing with her and her friends?" Garnet raised one thick, perfectly shaped brow behind her bedazzled sunglasses. She was wearing shorts and a bikini under a fitted tank top. The woman constantly looked like a model, and had been hit on at least eight times since she left her room at 9. It was almost 8pm, then. And they hadn't seen the others since supper at 5.  

"Well, it's weird. Remember that girl, Rose, I told you about?"

"The one I knew as a child?"

"Right," Amethyst snapped her fingers. "I almost forgot about that."

"Anyway," Garnet said. "I vaguely recall your relationship with her, as well."

"So, Pearl was dating Rose for a while in high school. This was when Rose was helping me through some tough times. I got close to Pearl by association. But, after Rose left our town, and Pearl, Pearl didn't speak to me as much. Naturally, I was a bit bitter. She's since apologized for peaceing out on me, saying it was hard because she was so in love with Rose and I reminded her of all the times they had, all that bullshit stuff. Now, we're not exactly friends, but... we look out for each other, I guess cause we always used to? She's offered like a billion times to give me a tour of campus and tell me all the best spots to study once we get there."

"Aah. Okay, yeah, I get that." Garnet paused, stretching in her seat. They had a wonderful view, sitting by a smaller pool that had a swim-up bar. Last they heard, Pearl, Lapis, and Peridot were on the beach, but that was at least two hours ago now. "Think she would take me on a tour of campus? I never got a chance."

"She definitely would. She has some peer-coach type job at the school already, she'd be more than happy."

"Good. Anyway, you're right. We should probably go find her." Garnet finished her drink and stood up. She untied the wrap hanging off her hips, fixing her shorts to make sure her ass was covered. After that, she tied it around her waist again.  

Amethyst stood with her, leaving whatever red mocktail concoction she had been drinking behind on the table. "Let's check the bar near the beach."

The two of them walked over, passing groups of people of varying levels of intoxication.

"I wish that were me," Amethyst muttered, glancing at a guy yelling before downing a beer.

"Aren't we going to a party tonight where you'll be able to drink?"

"Yeah, I'm pumped."

Garnet smiled a little, and kept walking. They weren't that far from their destination, and they didn't have to look very hard once they got there.

Amethyst and Garnet stopped in their tracks as they saw the girl they were looking for, Pearl, twirl out of the open entrance of the bar, stopping herself on an empty table there. She was giggling, and Peridot wasn't far away with a scowl on her face, marching up behind her.

Some guys, about their age, were passing her to enter the bar she's just left. One of them slowed when he neared her, grinning "Woo! You wasted?!"

"Yes," Pearl answered, standing up straight, but her fingers were clenched to the edge of the circular table.

"Me too!" the guy yelled, holding his hand up for a high-five. Pearl giggled some more and enthusiastically high-fived him back.

"Yeeeah!" the guy yelled, and all his friends laughed along with him. "That's what I like to see! And you are _super cute_."

Amethyst was also laughing at the spectacle, and Garnet was smiling, but shaking her head. Peri looked mortified.

"Thank you," Pearl said, sounding sincere in her intoxicated state. "I'm a lesbian, though," she mentioned, a hand on her chest.

"Man, that's alright. You do you. Get them other hot girls," one of the other guys yelled, and they all started hooting again, and then made their way into the bar.

Pearl was snickering behind her hand. "Did you hear that?" she said to Peri, who was staring at her with an unimpressed frown.

"Oh my god. How are you even this drunk?! Why are you even this drunk?! Where did Lapis go? And what about the others?" Peridot pulled on her hair, groaning loudly at her drunk friend. She didn't drink, but that didn't mean she liked babysitting her drunk friends.

"We're right here," Garnet said, walking over with Amethyst.

"Pearl, you are so drunk," Amethyst grinned. "I love it."

"I love you," Pearl said, putting her hand on Amethyst's shoulder. "Seriously. I know I'm drunk, but that's not why I'm saying it. You just- you have such a big heart." Pearl wrapped her arms around Amethyst's head and pulled her face into her midsection. Amethyst was laughing the entire time.

"Oh my god," Peri repeated, covering her face with her hands.

"I love this song," Pearl said a moment later, pulling back from Amethyst. "Dance with me!!"

The music was blasting loudly from the bar now that it was getting later out. It was a weekend, so they were starting earlier anyway. The song was something with a fast beat and a lot of bass, not something any of them would usually think Pearl would like. But, it was good to dance to, especially in a club.

Amethyst laughed, "All right," she shrugged. They were here to have fun, after all. She let Pearl spin her around, and shook her hips. She laughed again and watched as Pearl put her arms in the air and moved her own skinny hips. "Nice moves, Pearl! Didn't think you had it in you to dance like this."

"Pearl?" they heard from behind them. Pearl was the first to look at the call of her name, even in her drunk state.

"Lapis!!" she screamed, throwing her arms back up in the air. Amethyst stopped dancing for a moment as Pearl pulled Lapis into an embrace.

"Holy fuck, how drunk is she?"

"We don't really know. Our best guess is very," Garnet told her.

"I only took my eyes off her for about an hour. Where have you been??"

"You left her alone?" Lapis asked, scoffing.

"I was still there! I was just talking to someone and she wandered off before I realized."

Lapis sighed, "Whatever. I was only gone for two, and she was getting there when I left, but damn," Lapis laughed a little. "How you doing, babe?"

"I am so good," Pearl said, nuzzling Lapis' shoulder. "Let's dance," she said, although the song was on the verge to changing. She pulled back from Lapis and grabbed Amethyst's hand to get her dancing again too. The two of them complied, dancing in a little triangle.

"Sweetie, how did you get this drunk?"

"Some girl, Jasper, got me to try some new drinks. They were amazing."

"You took drinks from someone when you were alone?!" Lapis said, stopping her movement and making Pearl look at her.

"What? Nooo. I ordered them myself, she just told me what to try!"

Lapis scoffed. "Still, be careful of that."

"I am perfectly fine!" Pearl told her, voice matter of fact with a whimsical element to it due to the alcohol in her system. Lapis sighed and rolled her eyes, but smiled at her.

"Hmm. I know a Jasper," Garnet muttered, finger on her lip.

"Same here. She goes to our school, but I don't really know her that well," Peri piped up.

"Augh, this song is amazing, too," Pearl said, even though it had changed a while ago. She resumed dancing, even if she was the only one. Amethyst joined her a moment later, and Lapis excused herself to go in and get a drink from the bar.

"The girl I know was pretty tall, athletic, orange hair. She went to the school that rivalled mine on the other side of the country," Garnet said, looking over at Peri.

"That sounds like her!" Pearl said. "She had so many muscles," Pearl mused, putting her hands on her cheeks. "She's still inside, I think," Pearl twirled around to bring herself closer to Garnet. "Why aren't you dancing?"

"I'm not drunk enough," Garnet told her, but she was smiling.

"Get drunk enough!" Pearl told her, grabbing her hand.  Pearl looked over at Amethyst, "You're still able to go in the bar for an hour, let's go inside. I was only out here for air."

"You are cut off, for now," Peri said, looking at Pearl with a serious expression.

"That's fair," Pearl agreed, walking forward and pulling Garnet with her. Garnet was giggling under her breath. She was pretty used to drunk antics from people at her previous university, but the summer thus far had been a fairly sober one. It was nice to be around a happy drunk once in a while.

The music was even louder inside, and Peri was groaning internally. She didn't know why she decided to come on this stupid trip. She didn't know why she even associated with these losers! She was excited to go to the museum of science and tech, that's basically the whole reason she was here. And, Pearl and Lapis were pretty good to be around when they were sober. But still!

Pearl dragged Garnet over to the bar. "I'll get you something," she said, voice confident. "A double Southern Peach, please. Made the not-sweet way."

The bartender chuckled at her and asked Garnet for her ID. Garnet produced it, and waited for the young woman to make the drink. She was handed a tall glass with a colourful drink, it had a sort of gradient from yellow to red. It looked pretty. She took a sip of it. "Hm, yeah, it's good."

"Glad you like it. When you're finished, we can dance," Pearl said, leaning against the bar.

Garnet laughed again and took the image of the girl standing beside her. She was wearing a short-sleeved crop top in a sunflower pattern that showed a peak of her stomach in between her high-waisted shorts. She could be model, with her tall, thin, frame, but Garnet knew from Amethyst that she was all dancer.

This had to be an entirely different girl than the one she'd briefly met two weeks ago, Garnet was sure. That Pearl was uptight and controlling, albeit responsible, witty, and organized. She had poise, she'd never be caught dead grinding as she had been earlier with Amethyst and Lapis. She may demand things of people, but she wouldn't be demanding that Garnet drink and dance with her.

Then again, maybe this was more typical than Garnet realized. Everything she knew about Pearl was garnered from a couple short interactions with her, and second-hand knowledge from Amethyst, who wasn't always the most reliable. Garnet kept drinking, feeling more like dancing now that the atmosphere was better for it.

Pearl started bouncing her head to the next song. It had a more techno vibe to it. Garnet noticed her mouthing something, and it took her a moment to realize it was the lyrics to said song. Garnet was starting to feel the alcohol she was drinking, seeing as she'd finished one about twenty minutes ago before they happened upon Pearl, and she was nearly halfway through the drink she'd just been handed.

Garnet turned her gaze to the dancefloor, spotting Amethyst dancing with Lapis and a couple guys. Continuing to scan the room, she saw Peri was sitting alone at a table on her phone. She also appeared to have Amethyst's hat with her.  

"Hey, tiny dancer! I lost you there for a while," Garnet glanced over as someone approached Pearl and she almost choked on the drink she was sipping slowly but steadily. It was Jasper. The fucking Jasper from her damn rival high school. The person they were wondering if it might possibly be. She couldn't believe it.

"I went outside for air," Pearl told her, "and my friend got mad at me for being so drunk."

Jasper was wearing a ripped tank top that showed off her well-sculpted biceps, and low-rise capri pants that allowed her muscular stomach to be visible when she moved certain ways.

"Psh! What does she know? You're fine. This one's a tank."  

"That's what I said! That I'm fine, I mean."

"Do you want something else?" Jasper asked, perking up a blonde eyebrow. Apparently she didn't even notice Garnet's presence, or didn't recognize her, or didn't give a shit. It was equally likely to be any of those things as far as Garnet was concerned.

"Oh, no thank you! We're getting up to dance soon," Pearl said, turning to Garnet and patting her on the arm.

Jasper shifted her gaze to Pearl's companion and her eyes went a little squinty. "Hey, don't I know you?"

"You went to high school near me," Garnet responded. She was almost finished her drink. As soon as she was finished, they could leave. She did not have good memories of the girl in front of her, and didn't really want her around her drunk acquaintance any longer.

"Oh, so it is the Jasper you guys know! Cool!" Pearl smiled absently and tilted her head to the side, looking innocent.

"Sure is," Garnet said, downing what was left in her glass and twisting to put it on the counter. "C'mon, Pearl."

"Ooh, I love this song!" Pearl sang as the song turned over. Garnet laughed a little.

"See you around, dancer," Jasper called, then turned to the bar. She wasn't really sure what the deal with Garnet (that was her name, right?) was, getting out of there so quick. But, she was too drunk to give a damn. She'd been dancing with Pearl earlier, hence the nickname, but she had no claim on the skinny thing, as attractive as she was, so she'd find someone else to dance with. No skin off her nose.

Garnet pulled Pearl onto the dance floor near Lapis and Amethyst, easily finding the beat of the next song and moving her hips in time. She'd learnt various styles of dance over the years, and could easily apply bits and pieces of what she knew in clubs and bars.

Pearl had taken dancing, too, but she did ballet and classical styles, as well as some swing and jazz. It did make club dancing a little easier, or at least better looking, but most times she found it difficult to loosen up. She didn't have that problem tonight.

Pearl trailed her hands up her own body before slinging them around Garnet's neck, bringing herself closer to the taller woman and smirking a little.

Garnet wasn't expecting that, but she could work with it. She placed her hands at the top of Pearl's skinny hips, pulling her closer still. They slipped into a dance where their bodies complemented each other, finishing the move for each other every step of the way.

When Pearl took her arms off Garnet's shoulders to bend herself backward, Garnet supported her. Garnet caught a hand before Pearl could put them back on her, giving Pearl a cue to spin, which she did. Pearl danced out, then back in, then spun Garnet around and giggled before pulling them close again.

Pearl flung her arms around Garnet's neck and pulled herself up to talk in Garnet's ear. "You're such a good dancer," she said loudly, hoping Garnet would hear.

Garnet pressed her hand to the small of Pearl's back, "What?!" she yelled in Pearl's ear. The music was loud at the bar, but it was deafening where they were on the dancefloor.

"You're an amazing dancer!" Pearl yelled, lips nearly touching Garnet's ear.

"Oh. Thanks, so are you!" Garnet yelled back.

"Thank you!" Pearl responded, then she trailed her hands down Garnet's arms as she let her heels fall to the ground. Garnet moved her hands from Pearl's body, and they ended up under Pearl's. Pearl clasped her hands around Garnet's and started dancing with her again in a smooth transition.

"I love this song!!" Pearl yelled again, bopping her shoulders to the new beat that came on. Garnet laughed at her, shaking her head. Garnet imagined if she could take a drink every time Pearl said that, she'd be as drunk as her in a half hour.

Pearl let go of Garnet to throw her hands in the air when the lyrics of the song commanded her to. Garnet also put her hands up, as pretty much everyone around them was doing. She wasn't sure when she and Pearl had begun singing along, but they were practically screaming the lyrics as they drew close to each other again. Of course, they weren't alone.

After that song, their couples dance ended. Amethyst and Lapis had finally realized how close they were to them, and joined them. Lapis grabbed onto Pearl and Garnet danced with Amethyst, despite their size difference.

Pearl and Lapis were singing along to this next song, dancing close and acting sexy. They twirled each other around a few times, laughing at their own terrible singing. It wasn't hard to tell they were best friends. When the song changed over again, they both yelled in joy.

"This is our song!" Pearl yelled, but it was only barely heard over the music she was excited about. She bouncing off her heels with Lapis' hands in her own. Garnet and Amethyst looked at them, laughing at their enthusiasm.

The two of them slipped into a dance that was well designed. Even though they were both on some level of drunk, they did the moves near perfectly, and sang along without missing a lyric. They were getting some attention from people other than Garnet and Amethyst, even.

They ended with Lapis dipping Pearl, and the few people that were paying attention to their dance cheered for them before going back to doing their own thing. The two of them couldn't stop laughing, foreheads together as they hugged each other.

Lapis screamed something in Pearl's ear, then let go of their embrace and headed for the bar. Pearl turned to Amethyst and Garnet, and the three of them resumed dancing.

Lapis joined them again a few minutes later with four little plastic shot glasses in her hands. They were filled with a blue liquid - Porn Star. "Here!" she screamed to get their attention, because she couldn't balance them all forever.

Garnet and Pearl picked up theirs right away, but Amethyst was raising her eyebrows at Lapis. Lapis winked at her, "G'on!" she yelled.

Amethyst took the shot glass, and the four of them lifted them slightly before tilting the liquid back into their mouths.

"That shit's good," Garnet yelled. "What was that?"

"Porn Star," Pearl answered for her. Lapis held out her hand for their cups, then ducked back to the bar.

"Aaah, of course."

Lapis joined them again with a drink for herself a moment later. Hey, they were all inclusive for those of-age, why the hell not?

They all went back to dancing with each other, moving their bodies to the music how it felt right for them. They were all good at dancing, even if their styles didn't match up completely.

After a song or two, they were interrupted. Peridot was there yelling to get their attention. "Guys! Guys."

The four of them stopped grinding on each other to look her way. She held up her phone, "It's almost nine! Amethyst is gonna get kicked out soon. Shouldn't we go get ready for that party you guys want to go to?"

All of them nodded at her and glanced around. They didn't have to collect anything, so they just followed Peri out.

"One minute," Garnet said, pausing at the door. "I'm gonna grab free drinks for the road."

"Excellent idea," Pearl said, hands on her hips.

"I thought you were cut off," Peri said, voice monotone.

"Sssh," Pearl told her, putting her finger to Peridot's lips. Garnet chuckled at her.

"It's been nearly an hour, lighten up," Amethyst waved her hand.

"I'll get you something," Garnet said, putting her hand on Pearl's shoulder. Pearl touched her hand and smiled at her affectionately.

Lapis was still sipping the drink she had picked up a few minutes ago. Garnet returned to them with three cups in her hands, offering one to Pearl and the other to Amethyst.

"She's not..." Peri narrowed her eyes, watching Amethyst take the cup.

"Nobody cares, Peridot."

"You are the best," Amethyst grinned. Garnet winked at her, but she was still wearing the sunglasses from earlier, so Amethyst didn't really see.

Pearl took a sip from her cup. "When we get back to the rooms, I'm gonna grab some water," she informed the group.

"Good idea," Garnet told her, putting her hand on Pearl's shoulder as they started to walk as a group back to their rooms. Pearl, Lapis, and Peri were sharing one double room, and Amethyst and Garnet were sharing another. They were going to all stay in the same room, but they were told there could be a max of 4 people to one room. Garnet offered to pitch in a little extra for the second room because she had rich parents who were always generous to her friends.

"We'll meet back in the hallway in a half hour. All we have to do is freshen up, right?" Lapis said, finishing the drink she brought with her as Peri opened the door for them. Garnet let go of Pearl and opened their door.

"Sounds good," she said to Lapis.

Pearl set her cup down on the top of their dresser and went to get the water she promised herself. "Lapis, put on some music," she called from the mini-fridge in their room.

"On it," Lapis said, grabbing one of the empty cups that came with their room. She found the 'party' playlist on her phone and hit play before placing the phone in the cup.

Pearl uncapped a bottle of water as she stood up, drinking from it eagerly. She screwed the cap back on and began to dance, making her way over to Lapis.

Lapis laughed and danced with her, "We have to get ready! We don't have a lot of time."

"I'm just gonna grab a sweater. I was gonna put on heels, but that's not a good idea."

"You're right, it's not," Peri said, sitting on the bed. She wasn't going to change anything, she was just happy to have a moment to relax.

"And I'm gonna touch up my face!" Pearl added, putting her bottle of water down on the dresser next to the drink Garnet got for her.

"Good luck," Peri snorted, reaching over to plug her phone into the wall.

Lapis snickered and followed Pearl into the bathroom. Pearl dusted some powder foundation on her face, and Lapis made sure it was covering properly before fixing up her own foundation as well. Lapis helped Pearl touch up the eyeliner she had on her top lids, fearful she might poke herself in the eye. Lapis also redid her own eyeliner, and the two of them reapplied neutral coloured lipsticks. They took turns to pee before leaving the bathroom for good.

Lapis was wearing a light blue halter dress, one of her favourites. She decided against heels, but went to rummage in her bag for a sweater in case it got cold. It'd be nice to have pockets to put her phone in, as well, instead of keeping it in her bra constantly.

Pearl went to her bag as well, finding a light grey cardigan to pull over her shoulders as well. After that, she resumed dancing around the room until she remembered her drink. She stopped at the dresser and had a couple more sips of water, then picked up the alcoholic beverage and took a drink of that.

Lapis went over to the minifridge and grabbed a cooler, not wanting to lose the pleasant buzz she had by now. She opened the can, taking a sip and letting out a satisfied hum.

"Garnet and Amethyst are going to be expecting us, in, like, five minutes," Peridot informed them.

"Great," Lapis said. Pearl was dancing again, making faces at herself in the mirror.

"Lapis, let's get pictures!" Pearl suddenly suggested, checking her lipstick in the mirror and rubbing at her teeth.

"Yeess," Lapis said. Pearl took her phone out of her pocket and Lapis put her drink down long enough to pose a few times with her friend.

Once they had a few gems, Pearl looked behind her. "Peri!" she barked, "get over here."

"No thanks," Peri replied, rolling her eyes.

"C'mon!" Lapis said.

A knock on their door interrupted their argument. Lapis went over to the door while Pearl went over to Peri, trying to coerce her into getting a photo.

Lapis let Garnet and Amethyst enter their room. Garnet was now wearing a short skirt and one-shoulder top. She'd ditched the sunglasses and beach wrap, and added a black jacket. Amethyst had changed into capris and a low cut tank top, leaving her hat behind.

"Garnet, Amethyst, we should get a picture," Pearl grinned, having finally managed one smile out of Peri before she went back to looking eternally unimpressed.

"All right," Garnet said. Pearl bounced over to them and went to Amethyst's side, holding out the phone in front of her to get the three of them in. Lapis joined for the next one, but Peri refused to get another piece of photographic evidence that she was present that night.

The party was within walking distance of the resort they were on. It was on the same beach, even, just on neighboring property. Lapis knew the daughter of the family that owned the beach house next to the resort. The girl was the reason they decided to pick this specific area and resort. She had parties fairly frequently, so it just so happened that they arrived the night before one.

Pearl hung onto Garnet's arm the whole way there, partially to stabilize herself on the sand that was tricky to walk on in her drunk state. Amethyst and Lapis carried the bags with their alcohol and mix, and Peri trailed behind them, wishing she could pretend she didn't know them. It was beginning to get dark, and there was already a small crowd forming around the fire pit when they reached the beach. There was music playing as well.

"Ame, wanna come put our stuff inside with me?" Lapis asked.

"Sure thang," Amethyst drawled.

"Lemme grab a cooler first," Garnet said. Amethyst held the bag to her.

After that, Amethyst followed Lapis into the house. There's was another small crowd in the living room of the house, as well as a few people in the kitchen.

"Lapis?" a voice asked as they made it into the kitchen, plopping their bags on the table and smiling at the people standing around and drinking.

"Amber!" Lapis grinned, turning around. She knew the voice. The two of them hugged.

"It's so good to see you!"

"You too. This is my friend, Amethyst," Lapis said, gesturing to the girl beside her.

Amethyst nodded at her, "Hey."

"It's nice to meet you," Amber said. "Grab some drinks, put your booze away, and let's go outside."

Amethyst and Lapis did as Amber suggested and went back outside. Pearl was already dancing again, with a couple guys and three other girls. Garnet was sitting next to Peri on a log near the fire.

More people gathered around in the next twenty minutes or so. Amethyst sat with Garnet to drink, feeling entirely too sober for the occasion.

"Man, I'm surprised Pearl is still fully clothed. She hasn't sobered up one bit," Amethyst snickered. The young woman in question had her hands in her hair, dancing with some dude.

"She better stay fully clothed," Garnet said, lifting her drink to her lips. She could get protective of the people she was with, especially when drinking. "I'm keepin' my eyes on those boys, too."

"She doesn't even like dudes," Amethyst snorted.

"I know. That ain't gonna stop _them_ from tryin something, if they're a-holes."

"True," Amethyst took a drink from her plastic cup, which was nearly empty by now.

Garnet continued to watch Pearl dance for a few minutes before someone sat down next to Amethyst and offered them some snacks. She hadn't eaten in hours, so she accepted them. The snack person asked them if they were from the area, and they got to talking before long.

After finishing her drink and catching up with Amber, Lapis got up for a dance or two with Pearl. A few minutes later, Peri was texting her to get her attention, so she grabbed Pearl and they went over to the others.

"Take me up to the house," Peri demanded, as soon as they got there.

"Yes, good idea. More alcohol!" Pearl cheered.

Amethyst laughed at her, "Get me something."

Pearl took the cup from her and smiled affectionately. Peri just groaned and got up. She just needed to pee, that was all.

"C'mon, you two," Lapis shook her head at her friends. Pearl linked her arm in Lapis', singing along to the music that was playing on the beach. There was music playing in the house, too, but it was a different song. Pearl was still humming along to the song from the beach by the time they got inside.

"Show me where the bathroom is," Peri demanded of Lapis.

"God, the manners on you. It's upstairs."

"I'll get Amethyst her drink," Pearl said, walking forward for a step before stopping and looking at Lapis and Peri, "where's the kitchen?"

Lapis laughed, "down the hall."

"Thank you," Pearl told her, walking down the hall. There were people in the kitchen. Pearl went to the fridge and opened it up. She narrowed her eyes. Her vision was pretty foggy at the moment. Geeze, she was really drunk, wasn't she? Not that she hadn't known, but now that she was trying to complete a task by herself it was more apparent than ever. She rummaged around a bit before locating the bag Amethyst had brought with her. Fuck. She didn't know what was Garnet's and what belonged to Amethyst. She took the bag out and stumbled back a bit before she put it on the table. A couple girls were learning on the other side of it.

"Dancer!" she heard from beside her as she looked at a couple bottles. The coolers were Garnet's, she knew that much. Only one of the bottles of some flavoured liquor had been opened, so Pearl figured that one must be Amethyst's.

Pearl looked up a moment later, "Oh! Jasper, hi! Didn't know you'd be here."

"Hey," Jasper grinned at her. "I know the chick who lives here. Hardly seen her, though, she'd been running all over the place. Need any help?"

"I'm just trying to pour my friend a drink." Pearl said simply as she put the cup down, and unscrewed the cap on the bottle. "Uhh. I might," she giggled to herself. Too drunk for this.

"Here," Jasper rolled her eyes, smirking. She poured some of the alcohol into the bottom of the cup, then took the cola from the bag and filled the rest.

"Thank you," Pearl hooked her arm around Jasper's and pressed her face to her bicep, then let go and took the bag back to the fridge. She grabbed a cooler from Lapis' bag for herself, if she decided to drink it. She felt good, and didn't want to get any less drunk, but she knew she should probably be careful. She did not want to throw up or black out.

"No problem," Jasper snickered. "Where you heading?"

"Back down to the beach, I guess."

"Why don't you hang up here for a while," Jasper suggested, "we never got the chance to dance again. We were having such a good chat." She wasn't a drunk as Pearl was, evidently,  but she was still pretty intoxicated. She had no idea where her friends fucked off to, so she might as well try to get this cute girl to stick around a while longer.

"Aah, I would, but I gotta give this to my friend, " Pearl said, holding up the cup. She sure as fuck wasn't going to drink it.

"Hey, you ready?" Peri asked her, suddenly coming up alongside of Pearl.

Pearl blinked and held out the cup, "can you bring this to Amethyst?"

Peri scoffed and took the cup. "Lapis left me upstairs. No idea where she went. You're staying up here?"

Pearl glanced over as Jasper, who raised her eyebrows at her.

"For a while."

"Fine," Peri said. At this point in the night, she wasn't going to argue with Pearl. She texted Pearl's phone, telling her to call if she needed anything.

Jasper smiled at Pearl when she turned back to her. "You've got some downer friends, huh?"

"Well, just her. The rest of them are fine," Pearl waved her hand. She put her hand on Jasper's arm lifting off her heels and leaning in to speak in a hushed (but not all that quiet) tone, "Usually I'm pretty cranky, too. I've just had a _lot_ to drink tonight."

"Nothin' wrong with that," Jasper grinned.

"Let's go dance," Pearl moved her hand to Jasper's. The take-home message of the night was that drunk Pearl didn't care where she was or who she was with, she just wanted to dance. If she did go back down to the beach, she probably would've just kept dancing there. She pulled Jasper into the living room that she'd passed on her way to the kitchen, holding her beverage in her other hand.

"You are just adorable," Jasper told her. Usually she'd sooner call her hot or sexy, all of which were true, but she was playing nice in her pleasant mood. Pearl smiled at her and pulled her near the other people dancing, getting a sense of the song playing and beginning to shake her hips.

"Thank you. You're pretty attractive yourself."

Jasper was a tad taken aback by the comment, but she just snickered in response. "Thanks," she repeated.

Jasper moved closer to the blonde girl, quickly becoming more involved in their dance.

They danced for a few songs before Pearl finally made the decision to open her can, pausing for a moment to a couple gulps. She offered the beverage up to Jasper after that, "Wanna sip?"

"Sure," Jasper said, taking the can from a long-fingered hand. She took a drink, and Pearl tipped it up a bit on her, giggling. Jasper gave it back to her, "your turn."

Pearl drank some more of it, and then they passed the can back and forth until it was gone.

"I think I'm cutting myself off," Pearl laughed. "Let's keep dancing," Pearl went to put the empty can on an end table, then stumbled slightly on her way back over to Jasper. Jasper caught her and she giggled.

"You good?"

"I'm better than that," Pearl told her. She definitely could not see straight, but she didn't care, she kept dancing anyway.

They were good for a song or two, but when Pearl nearly fell down, Jasper pulled her over to the one free seat in the living room. There was a couch was pushed against the windowsill. If it were light enough, they could see the beach, but only the fire was visible due to the darkness of the room and the night outside. Because there was another two people sitting there already, Jasper sat and Pearl perched on her lap, leaning over on her shoulder.

"You're a really happy drunk," Jasper said, noticing that Pearl was giggling to herself.

"I don't get drunk very often. This is the first time all summer," Pearl told her.

"Shit! Summer's almost over. Guess you're making up for lost time?" Jasper laughed a little, her hand on Pearl's tiny waist.

"Definitely," Pearl nodded. "I've been having a great time," Pearl told her, sitting up some so she could look at Jasper better. Not that she could see very well, but alas.

"I'm glad to hear that. I've been having a pretty good time myself," Jasper smirked at her, eyes lidded. This chick was too much.

Pearl wasn't exactly sure what she was doing, but she learned forward to press her lips to Jasper's anyway. Earlier in the night, Jasper seemed to be flirting with her, and she had asked Pearl to stay, so Pearl figured she had a good chance of being well-received by the other woman. Jasper was hot and Pearl was drunk enough to act on her desires.

She was well-received, for that matter. Jasper was a little surprised at first, but quickly pulled Pearl closer and kissed her back. In their drunken mindsets they weren't going to take anything slowly, so when Jasper's tongue touched Pearl's lip, Pearl opened her mouth and slid pressed their tongues together eagerly.

It wasn't the first time Pearl made out with somebody she hardly knew when she was drunk, but it was no common occurrence. She'd probably be incredibly embarrassed by the time morning rolled around, but now all she cared about was the feeling of Jasper's mouth on hers. Pearl made a groaning noise as Jasper took control of the situation. Pearl figured that would happen. She was perfectly okay with it. Jasper's thumb brushed along the exposed skin on her side and Pearl allowed herself to be tilted back as she tangled her hands in Jasper's thick hair.

Jasper bit Pearl's lip, eliciting another little noise from the girl. Pearl tugged on Jasper's hair, making her growl in the back of her throat, but she wasn't mad. The two of them continued their shameless display of drunken affection, but not a soul in the room gave a shit, or even noticed. One of the people beside them got up, and the other simply slumped in the opposite direction. Neither Pearl nor Jasper noticed.

Down on the beach, Garnet and Amethyst had been dancing for a while. They'd been up to the house for drinks once, but had decided to just bring the bag with them because it would be easier. They hadn't seen Lapis in a while and Peri was on her phone near the fire, so they assumed Pearl was with Lapis and just danced with each other and occasionally some strangers who got near enough to them.

Amethyst had her hands in her hair, whipping it backwards before she rolled her head. Garnet was dancing with some guy who had his hands on her curvy hips. She was way out of his league, as far as dance skill went. Even with the nice, steady buzz she had going for her. She was no lightweight, though, and she didn't feel like getting any drunker that evening. She made sure to have Amethyst or Peri in her line of sight as often as possible, but she was starting to wonder where they other girls had been for so long.

When she caught sight of Lapis without Pearl, she left her dance partner without another thought.

"Hey," she greeted, running a hand over her springy curls.

"Hi," Lapis said, tugging at her dress to fix it. "You see Pearl anywhere around here?"

"What? No. I was just about to ask you where she was."

"Ugh," Lapis put her fingers to the bridge of her nose. "I'm too drunk to lose Pearl tonight. She wasn't upstairs in the house, or in the kitchen. I tried to look in the living room, but it was crowded and gross and I need some air."

"I'll go back and check there."

"Do you want me to make Ame go with?"

"Nah," Garnet waved her off, "it's fine."

Garnet made her way back up to the house, eyes going a little weird on her way there. She told herself she was fine. She didn't have that much to drink. It was probably just an adjustment from the fire to the darkness.

Garnet went into the open door and turned into the living room. It was crowded in there, she could see why Lapis didn't want to brave it, especially if she'd been inside for a while. It was warm in the house, but the temperature outside was a bit more forgiving.

Bless her long, thick legs for carrying her slightly above many of the heads in the cluster of people. Garnet couldn't spot Pearl's strawberry blonde hair anywhere. She glanced around a bit more, not spotting her seated in the loveseat or chairs against the back wall. Garnet then snuck around to the other side of the crowd and looked from that point before glancing around and spotting Pearl and Jasper making out next to a guy who had a cupful of ice pressed to his forehead.

Sighing inwardly, Garnet went over to them. She took a deep breath, and when they were slightly parted for breath, she put her hand on Pearl's shoulder. "Hey girl."

Pearl glanced over, looking confused. "Oh, Garnet. Hiiii."

"Hey," Garnet repeated. "Can I steal ya? It's important."

Pearl looked over at Jasper, who just cleared her throat. "Leavin' me?"

Pearl looked back at Garnet for a moment, then Jasper again. "I guess, yeah. You're a good kisser, though."

"So are you," Jasper told her. "And dancer."

"Thank you," Pearl said, and then let Garnet help her off Jasper's lap to take her outside.

"What's going on, Garnet?" Pearl asked as she leaned on the wooden railing of the small deck on the front (or back, depending on how you wanted to define it) of the house.

"I just didn't think you should be making out with somebody at your level of intoxication," Garnet confessed. "If you want to try and find her tomorrow, be my guest."

"Ooooh. Well, you're probably not wrong," Pearl admitted. "She's hot, though," Pearl mused.

"Eh. I prefer girls shorter than me."

"You like girls?" Pearl asked, now leaning back with her hands on the rail, hanging off of it.

"Yea," Garnet shrugged and narrowed her eyes, "quit doing that, you might fall."

Pearl giggled, but stood up straight. "I like girls that are taller than me. Jasper's about the height of my ex. You're tall and hot, too, though," Pearl told her, putting her hand on Garnet's arm.

Garnet snickered as well. "Thanks, Pearl."

"I mean it," Pearl told her. She put her hand on Garnet's face. "You're _very_ attractive."

"I believe you! I believe you mean it.  And I agree, I'm pretty hot."

Pearl nodded her head, "You really are. Like, so, amazingly gorgeous. I've never seen someone more good looking. Like, damn. So hot."

Garnet laughed again. She was blushing, by now, and wanted to get off the topic.  "You're attractive too, you know," Garnet told her sincerely.

"Psssh," Pearl waved her hand at Garnet.

"What? You are."

"Psssssssssh," Pearl looked away from her.

"Stop that," Garnet said, a little more serious. "Do you really not think you're pretty?"

"Psh."

"Okay, okay. Doesn't change the truth."

Pearl leaned against the rails again, this time facing the house rather than the beach. She wasn't looking at Garnet.

Garnet yawned into her arm, looking Pearl up and down. She was so stereotypically pretty. Pale skin, but not ghastly, thin, tall. She had nice, fluffy hair that probably did everything she wanted it to. Her legs were long and she was in shape. She obviously got attention, if tonight was any indication. How could Pearl deny it?

Pearl looked back at Garnet, catching her stare. Pearl sincerely thought Garnet was one of the most attractive people she'd ever laid eyes on, she wasn't just talking drunk bullshit. She'd told Lapis herself. Garnet was absolutely gorgeous. Smooth, dark skin. Her lips were full and her boobs were big, but not _too_ huge. Pearl would bet they were well shaped like every other part of Garnet she'd had the privilege to see. Her muscles were toned and firm, but not bulky. She had wide hips and a gorgeous set of legs. She looked like Goddess. 

Pearl would admit to this thoughts drunk or sober, but probably only to Lapis and Peri. If given the excuse, right now she'd probably tell Garnet what she thought about specific body parts. Any other day she'd never think of it.

Garnet cleared her throat. "So, what now? I think I'm all danced out. There's no way you're drinking anything more, other than water."

"I think I got my fill of partying," Pearl said, looking away and running her hands through her hair. She wiped the back of her hand on her lip, vaguely aware her peach lipstick was all over her face now. Oops.

"You got your fill of something," Garnet snorted. "How about I take you home?"

"Hah," Pearl smirked at her. "Didn't think you'd be the type for sloppy seconds."

Garnet scoffed, "You know what I meant."

"You wanna take me home," Pearl laughed even more. "Oh, man. What if."

"Not tonight," Garnet muttered. She took Pearl's arm, "Seriously, we're leavin' now. You need water, and a bed."

"Your bed?"

"Pearl," Garnet said, a warning. Pearl laughed even more. Garnet shook her head. She was no longer drunk enough to deal with this, but she was going to.

Pearl walked down the steps with her, both her arms wrapped around one of Garnet's. Garnet walked her over to the crowd near the fire, finding Lapis.

"We're going home," Garnet told her. Pearl was currently nuzzling her head against Garnet's arm, not paying attention to her surroundings.

"Oh, there you guys are!! Okay. I'll make sure Amethyst gets back all right," Lapis promised. Garnet could tell she was pretty drunk, but she trusted her.

Garnet nodded. "Good enough, then. We'll see you in the morning, " or afternoon.

"Byye!! G'night, Pearl," Lapis said.

"I made out with Jasper," Pearl said, grinning at Lapis.

"I'm sure you did, sweetie."

"She actually did," Garnet told her. Lapis laughed loudly.

"That's great. You're gonna be embarrassed in the morning," Lapis grinned at her. Pearl nodded back.

"G'night, " Garnet said, and with that, they turned away from the crowd on the beach and started back to the resort.

They were a bit slow going at first, because Pearl was stumbling more than she had been on the way over in the first place. There was no need to rush. Pearl sang quietly to herself most of the way, as long as they could hear the music from the beach. After Pearl fell a couple times, though, Garnet got a bit impatient. She sighed to herself and picked Pearl up. Pearl's response was to gasp, then to wrap her arms around Garnet's neck and cuddle into her. Well, she was an endearing drunk, Garnet had to give her that. 

"You need to act as sober as possible once we're inside, just in case we come across somebody sensible."

Pearl nodded, still clinging to Garnet like plastic wrap. "Okey doke."

Garnet sighed and let Pearl down to walk inside once they were in front of the door. They walked inside,  then to the elevator. They took it up, then went down the hall.

"Do you have your key on you?" Garnet asked, one they reached their rooms.

Pearl patted her pockets, then checked in them. Her phone was there, but no room card. She checked her bra, then shook her head.

"My bed it is," Garnet sighed. That sent Pearl into another fit of giggles. Pearl hugged Garnet around the waist from behind as Garnet opened the door to her and Amethyst's room.

Garnet let them inside and lead Pearl to the bed that she had claimed, getting her to sit down.

"Let me get you some water."

Pearl nodded.

Garnet did as she said she would, giving Pearl a cup of water. Garnet then went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, peed, and changed her clothes before returning to Pearl in the bedroom. She was wearing sweatpants and a tank top, no bra.

Pearl had downed the glass of water and taken off her shoes. She was sitting with her back propped up by some pillows, yawning.

"You probably shouldn't sleep in your clothes," Garnet mused, looking over at her bag. Pearl was tiny, and Garnet was not, so Garnet wasn't really sure if she had anything Pearl could wear.

Pearl reached around her back and unhooked her bra, pulling it from under her shirt and tossing it towards her shoes. "Do you care if I sleep in my underwear? It's not a thong."

"I don't care, no. Still, I wish I had something to offer you."

"It's fine. You've done so much for me."

"Not really."

"You've been looking out for me all night, and you're letting me stay here. You're my hero," Pearl told her, giggling again. "Goddess," she murmured.

"This entire trip was your idea," Garnet pointed out as Pearl fiddled with the buttons on her shorts until she got them off. "Ah," Garnet said, getting an idea. She looked back to her bag and found a longer tank top that could easily be used as a night gown, especially on Pearl.

Pearl slid out of her shorts and threw them with her bra. Garnet took the shirt over to her.

Pearl looked between Garnet and the small pile of clothes on the floor. "I already took off my bra," she said glumly.

Garnet snickered, "I won't look, then."

"There's nothing to see," Pearl told her. Garnet turned around and Pearl took off her shirt before slipping the one Garnet gave her over her head. "Look," Pearl said, pulling the fabric tight on her sides. She was pretty flat, but the outline of her breasts were visible, and her nipples were pointing outwards, "Nothing."

"Pearl, your breasts look fine," Garnet assured her. She couldn't believe she just said that. The things she did to comfort drunk people.

"Amethyst once told me I should be present of the itty-bitty-titty-committee."

"Oh my god. That's kinda rude. I mean, your boobs _are_ small, but they're still nice. Tits are tits."

"Not really," Pearl protested. "Your boobs are.. _amazing_."

Garnet put her hand over her face. "Let's try having this conversation when we're sober tomorrow, shall we?"

"Oh, I definitely won't wanna talk about this then."

Garnet sighed at her. "I'm going to get you more water, and then we're going to sleep."

"Okay," Pearl agreed, yawning again. She waited for Garnet, literally twiddling her thumbs. She was so, so drunk. She was really thankful for Garnet putting up with her bullshit. She'd probably be thanking Garnet all day tomorrow. She slumped downwards a bit, eyelids getting heavy.

Garnet returned and gave her the water. Pearl drank about half the cup, then put it on the table between the two beds. Garnet got up again to turn off the main lights, leaving only the lamp between the beds on.

Pearl kicked the blankets down and settled in on her side of the bed. Garnet climbed under the sheets on the other side, getting close to Pearl and pulling the blankets back up. Pearl reached out and put her arm around Garnet. To her, drunk sharing a bed meant drunk cuddles.

Garnet didn't mind. She slid her arm around Pearl's waist and pulled her closer.

"Mmh," Pearl murmured. "Thanks, again."

"It's nothing. We're friends," Garnet told her.

Pearl blinked open her eyes, looking at her. "I wanna kiss you," Pearl whispered, "but I don't want to be drunk when I do it."

Garnet bit her lip gently and nodded. "Kiss me when you're sober, then," she told her, her heart beating faster at the suggestion.

"Remind me," Pearl told her, letting her eyes fall close again. She was nearly asleep, if she wasn't there already.

"I will," Garnet murmured. She closed her eyes, as well, but sleep didn't claim her nearly as quickly as it did Pearl. 


End file.
